


You like how the ice feels under your knees don’t you?”

by Pucks_and_balls



Series: Balance of Power [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dreaming, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pucks_and_balls/pseuds/Pucks_and_balls
Summary: “I don’t want to hear sorry Sidney.  I want to know whether you like being on your knees for me, like being naked on the ice for me, like doing as you’re told by me!”





	You like how the ice feels under your knees don’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> You know how ideas strike and you can't kill them off without writing them?
> 
> That's what I blame for this :D

“You like it down there don’t you? On your knees for me! You like how the ice feels under your knees don’t you?” 

Sid nodded and got a sharp slap to his face in response,

“Words Sidney, you know the rules.”

“Yes coach,” he looked down at the gold and black on the ice in front of him, “I’m sorry coach.”

“I don’t want to hear sorry Sidney,” fingers slipped into his hair, a tight grip pulling his head back and throwing him slightly off balance, “I want to know whether you like being on your knees for me, like being naked on the ice for me, like doing as you’re told by me!”

“Yes coach, I do coach, thank you.”

The pull on his hair gentled, settling his balance as his hands remained behind his back, held tight to his stick as he held it straight, blade on the ice and shaft running up his spine.

“You looked so pretty you know, waiting right here for me while I finished up with the boys.” 

Sid shifted slightly, pushing into the touch of the hand on his head and resisting the urge to lean forward and pillow his head against the trouser covered thigh in front of him, “you told me to wait coach, I wanted to be good for you, make up for the game.”

“Sidney baby,” his attempts to resist leaning in were defeated by being pulled closer, head nestled on warm thigh and strong fingers stroking firm and calm at the nape of his neck. “You’re always good for me, always work so hard and give everything you can,” the stroking fingers continued moving softly and he felt all the tension drifting from him as he settled heavy against the strong thigh he was leaning on and felt his eyes slipping shut just as the grip tightened on the back of his neck and the sweet calm of the voice vanished, replaced with the harsh edge of command. “I’m more than happy to take advantage of your position though.”

Sid let out a soft sigh and nuzzled his face against the soft fabric of the expensive suit trousers where they were beginning to stretch over a growing erection.

“You want it Sidney, you want my cock in your mouth, want to taste me baby.”

“Please coach, please let me, I’ll be good for you coach, make it good.”

Two Fingers ran down his cheek and then slipped between his lips, resting heavy on his tongue, and he suckled on them, lapping with his tongue and moaning around them.

“No hands,” the fingers withdrew from his mouth, moving to unzip the trouser fly, “no touching yourself without permission” Sid licked his lips at the sight in front of him, a half hard cock, leaking at the tip and swelling under his gaze, “and no coming until I say. You understand the rules Sidney?”

“Yes,” Sid almost gasped and, at the sting of a sharp slap to his left cheek, he shook himself, casting his eyes away from the cock in front of him. “Sorry coach,” he apologised “I understand the rules coach, I promise to be good.”

“I want to see that tongue of yours, see it and feel it. You understand?”

The grip on his neck tightened a little more and Sid swallowed the saliva that was pooling in his mouth and poked out his tongue, licking his lips, “I understand coach.”

“Okay,” the grip was released on his neck, the restraining hand moving to rest on the top of the stick that still sat vertical against his spine, “Show me what you can do baby.”

After taking a moment just to breathe and settle himself Sid leaned forward, keeping his balance using the stick that was now much more stable, poked his tongue out through his lips and lapped at the pre-come pooling at the tip of the cock he desperately wanted to taste. 

He started slowly, licking up and down across the sensitive head before circling his tongue around the edges of the foreskin, feeling the blood pooling and pulsing in the flesh as pre-come dripped onto his tongue.

“Not just good for talking with that tongue of yours hey baby?”

“No coach,” Sid sat back on his heels, eyes still cast down to the ice in front of him.

“Did I say you could stop,” a hand returned to his hair, gripping tightly around the strands and pulling hard.

“No Coach, but,” Sid reached out his tongue and tried to lean forward again but the grip in his hair held him back,

“But what?!” The question was harsh and was accompanied by a twist of the fist in his hair that brought tears to his eyes and forced a gasp from his throat.

“You told me to use words; I was trying to be good coach.” Sid resisted the urge to curl away, holding himself still as he prepared for his punishment for being cheeky but instead the grip on his hair gentled and the fingers moved to scratch at the short hair in the nape of his neck.

“Such a good boy aren’t you Sidney,” the words were so calm and sweet that despite the cold of the arena Sid felt himself blushing all the way down his chest, “Such a good boy for me, doing just as you’re told.”

“I want to, I try to, I promise coach.”

“I believe you baby, I’m so lucky you try so hard for me. So lucky you put yourself on your knees for me.” The blush blooming on Sid’s face and chest deepened, heat blooming in his skin. “But right now Sidney you need to put that mouth to other uses so not a word until we’re done,” the tight grip returned, pulling him forward again, “You understand?”

Sid opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head of the cock that was brushing against them and nodded just slightly before moving forward working his tongue in circles over the head as more and more of the hard, warm, flesh filled his mouth, only stopping when the head hit the back of his throat and he gagged on reflex.

“Hey hey baby,” the words were short and gasped and accompanied by fingers nudging at his cheek, “no choking Sidney, no need for that, not unless I make you anyway”

Sid pulled back slightly with a shudder, lips still wrapped tightly around the thick shaft of his coaches cock, and his hips jerked just once as his own cock, which had been resting heavy and only almost interested against his thigh, suddenly paid full attention to what was going on.

“You want me to make you?” Coach asked curiously.

Sid sucked in a breath through his nose as he pulled back until he could circle his tongue around the head again and massage the ridge with his wet and swollen lips and then he pulled his shoulders up, trying, pointlessly, to hide the hot flush of embarrassment and arousal that was flooding over his face and chest, and nodded his head.

“Ok Baby, if that’s what you need from me, how can I possibly refuse when you ask so nicely?” 

The hand on the back of his head pulled him forward suddenly, fast and deep, until his nose was buried in the trouser fabric, the zipper pushed sharp against his chin and his gag reflex working his throat again and again around his coach’s cock.

Breathing through his nose and revelling in the lightheaded feeling that was drifting over him as he struggled to get enough oxygen into his body, Sid felt his focus narrow to the tight grip of his fingers around his stick, the heavy, salty heat of the cock in his mouth and the rush of blood and sensation that was flooding his own cock as he sucked, licked and swallowed the one in his mouth.

His cock was leaking, he could feel it dripping on to his thigh, and saliva dribble from his lips, as he began to panic just slightly about his breathing which wasn’t getting any easier as the assault on his throat, short, rapid thrusts that never quite gave him time to fill his lungs before he was stuffed full and gagging again drove his body on, but it felt amazing, arousal thrumming through every inch of him and he was almost as desperate for it to continue as he was for it to stop.

Suddenly his right hand slipped from the stick, throwing off his balance and he collapse forward, the grip on his hair releasing suddenly and the cock falling from his mouth as his hand landed square in front of him and caught his weight before he hit the ice with his face.

“Shit!” he gasped, drawing in quick breaths and trying to regain the use of his brain. “I’m sorry coach, so sorry, please let me, I’m sorry,” tears were running from his eyes as he babbled his apologise over and over again.

“Sidney,” Sid flinched away from the finger that made contacts with his skin and ran hard and firm along his spine, “Sit up baby. Now please.”

“I’m sorry,” he pulled himself upright, his left hand never leaving the stick and his right hand resuming its place on it as soon as he was knelt up properly again, but he didn’t look up and he kept his shoulders strong, ready to withstand whatever punishment he was about to receive for his failure. “I didn’t mean to disappoint you coach, I’m sorry I failed, I’m sorry for”

“Disappoint me,” coach cut in as fingers swept his hair from his forehead where it had fallen forward in his collapse, “does my cock look disappointed?” 

“Erm,”

“Honestly Sidney, I want words this time,” a thumb ran across his lips and then dipped into his mouth, running across his tongue, “words before you can’t speak again baby.”  
Sid took a moment, sucking on the thumb on his tongue and settling himself properly.  
“No coach” He licked his lips, “you cock looks hard, hot and wet coach and I desperately want to taste it again. Please.”

“Balance and timing are your top skills yes?” The smile was evidence in the words.

“I try coach,” Sid answered with a blush and ducked his head towards the ice, “not great today though,” he shifting his weight slightly on his knees checking he was stable right now.”Sorry coach.”

“Let’s see if you can do better then shall we baby?” fingers weaved into his hair and pulled hard, holding him off balance and Sid felt his heart rate increase and his cock jumped against his thigh, a challenge was always his favourite way to play, nothing easy was ever fun and he had a lot to make up for and he wasn’t going to fail again.

“Right hand on your stick.” Sid flexed the fingers of his right hand and then wrapped them back around the shaft of the stick. “That’s all you get for balance. Your left hand goes on your cock!”

Sid gasped at the command, the permission to touch himself, and his eyes widening as he careful, but quickly, released his left hand from his stick, leaning himself sideways just a little to secure his balance, and moved it to his cock, wrapping his fingers around himself and resisting the urge to buck up into his own hand at the contact.

“All down to you now baby,” Coach leaned down and kissed the top of his head, making Sid’s heart, stomach and cock jump, and then whispered firm into his ear. “Your mouth and your hand are going to bring us both off at exactly the same time! Not before or after but together! It’s down to you Sidney, don’t let me down again.”

Sid gulped, “I’m not sure I,” a finger on his lips stopped him speaking,

“I believe in you Sidney, you can do this.”

“Okay coach,” he nodded and tried to believe it as his mouth began to water and his heart started to race. Closing his eyes for two deep breaths and a slow count of ten he swallowed hard, tightened his hand around his cock and licked his lips before he leant forward carefully and wrapped his mouth around his coach’s cock, sinking down and taking it all the way to the back of his throat expecting to feel fingers in his hair or a hand on his neck, taking control of his movements, but one never came.

“All down to you.” Coach repeated quietly and Sid hummed around his cock, rolling his tongue around it and tightened his grip on his own, bobbing his head to match the movement of his hand before sinking all the way down and swallowing around the head while rubbing circles of his thumb against his own slit and then pulling back and doing the same thing again.

The muscles of his torso, thighs and ass began to heat up with the strain of keeping his balance as he moved his head faster and faster, sucking and lapping and swallowing cock while his fist tightened and his thumb swiped hard at himself. Heat began to pool in his groin and his balls tightening as he pushed his face deep into the fabric of his coaches trousers, cock pushed deep into his oversensitive throat, and swallowed twice before he felt pulsing flesh against his tongue and liquid against his thigh as he took them both over together, coach moaning and finally taking a grip on his hair holding him in place until he was completely spent.

 

A buzzer rang and Sid closed his mouth in shock, opened his eyes to a dark room, pulled his come covered hand from his pants and swiped at the bedside table trying to silence the alarm.

“What the hell,” he croaked out, throat dry and jaw aching, as he pulled his hand out from under the covers, “did I just?!” he asked no one and pushed his head back into his pillow hard while scrubbing at his forehead with the heel of his hand and trying to put a face to the voice and body in his dream, dreading that face, hidden inside his head, turning out to be Sully’s while knowing that it had to be. Who the hell else would he kneel on the ice for? Who else would make him want to?

His stomach, and because his body was just one betrayal after another, his cock jumped at the thought of Sully being the man in his dream and he slapped himself hard across the face and then closed his eyes, swallowed around the lump in his throat a few times and resisted the urge to drift back into the safe place of his dreams because somehow he had to get up, get dressed, go to the rink, suit up to skate and then kneel for his coach on the ice surrounded by his teammates. 

Fifteen seasons in and with no more than five left available to him in the NHL Sid thought he’d make it, was sure he’d travel all the way through doing the thing he loved until his body couldn’t take it anymore and then after, when he was too broken for hockey, he could escape the spot light and let himself enjoy the other things he loved without having to explain them to anyone, but right now he wasn’t so sure, right now he wanted it to be after hockey almost as much as he wanted it to be now.

He gave himself a few minutes to think and then picked up the phone, hit speed dial number three and mentally begged his body to behave.

“Sidney,” Sully answered quickly, “You ok?”

“Yes Coach,” he tried to ignore the twitch of his cock as he said it but he was slow to continue with his sentence and Sully interrupted, 

“Seriously, Sid, you need me for something?” Sid’s cock twitched again, his heart rate increasing and his desire to smack himself in the head rising by the seconds. “You don’t sound like yourself, sore throat?”

Sore throat, Sid mouthed to himself, eyes widening and cock almost ready to play again despite being less than ten minutes since he woke up coming all over himself, “Maybe coach,” he lied and hoped it was believable, “I was hoping you’d let me take the option today despite it not actually being an optional.”

“Sidney,” Sid cursed himself for being disappointed that ‘baby’ hadn’t followed his name, “you’re doing everything I ask of you on the ice,” 

Fuck, Sid bit his lip and moved his hand back to his now half hard cock, gripping himself firmly and stroking himself slowly.

“So take the break, let your throat recover, and I’ll see you at the dot tomorrow.”

Sid’s strokes speeded up, his hips moving up to meet his hand, “You sure coach.” He knew he should end the call, knew what he was doing was way beyond any line he’d ever drawn for himself but somehow he just couldn’t stop.

“Seriously Sid, you’re scoring goals,” 

His hand moved faster, his cock rebounding more quickly than it ever had, even when he was just a teenager, 

“You got two assists last night, which I know you don’t think was enough.” 

He bit his lip, moving the phone away from his mouth slightly hoping it wouldn’t catch the sound of his breathing. 

“It’s not only the goals that matter with you Sid, it’s what you do for the guys who are out there with you, it’s how you put my instructions into action on the ice.”

The heat was pooling in his belly and his heart racing as he worked his cock, Sully’s words dripped into his ear.

“You want to take the option, you want to stay in bed all day, you go right ahead Sidney. You deserve it.”

It was the last three words that were too much for Sid, his cock twitching and pulsing in his hand as he came for the second time in less than fifteen minutes and, this time, to the actual, not imagined, voice of his coach.

“Thanks Coach,” Sid croaked, hoping his ‘sore throat’ would be enough of a cover for the odd sound of his voice.

Sully laughed “Look after yourself Sid,” 

Sully ended the call and Sid dropped his phone onto the pillow beside him and pulled the sheets up over his head, hiding himself from the world as he wiped his hand clean on his pyjama pants, calmed down his breathing and tried to work out how the hell he was ever going to face Sully on the ice again.


End file.
